


Stars (they make me wonder where you are)

by novemberdragon



Series: ushioi AUs (rus+eng) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Outer Space, angsty, с Днем Космонавтики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberdragon/pseuds/novemberdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Земля умирает, а Ушиджима загадывает желание на падающую звезду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars (they make me wonder where you are)

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено творчеством Карла Сагана, фильмами "Гаттака" и "Интерстеллар". Вообще ни на что не претендую, просто восхищаюсь шедеврами и не перестаю мечтать о звездах.  
> В качестве саундтрека можно слушать ОСТы из "Интерстеллара". А название из песни Grace Potter & The Noctunarls - Stars.  
> Ахтунг!Не вычитано. Если встретите ошибку - помогите мне ее исправить! + Может быть ООСно.

\- Каждый атом наших тел был когда-то частичкой звезды, - в глазах у Ойкавы всегда появляется этот особенный блеск, когда он начинает говорить о космосе. – Только подумай, Ушивака-чан! То, что ты сейчас называешь собой и видишь в зеркале, когда-то было огромным раскаленным шаром, за несколько миллионов световых лет от нас! Ты можешь себе это представить?

Ушиджима кивает. Потом подумав, отрицательно трясет головой. Нет, он не может себе этого представить.

Ойкава улыбается той редкой, мягкой и немного грустной улыбкой. Потом берет ладонь Ушиджимы, переворачивает ее и ведет пальцем по слабо проступающему сквозь кожу, голубоватому рисунку вен.

\- Они преодолели расстояние и время, чтобы соединиться и стать тобой.

Мурашки стайкой пробегают по его руке, и Ойкава смеется.

\- Вакатоши, - его тон становится серьезным, и собственное имя кажется Ушиджиме чужим. – Я вернусь.

Ушиджима отводит взгляд, прежде чем Ойкава успевает заглянуть ему в глаза.

Ему хочется в это верить. Но он не может.

 

 ///

Ушиджима любит землю, и он любит _Землю._ Он любит эту планету и эту почву, и все что на ней растет. Этот маленький голубой шар, покрытый слоем облаков – единственное место, которое он считает своим домом.

Ойкава в мыслях, уже давно с Землей распрощался. Когда он задумчиво смотрит из окна, на широкое пшеничное поле, – гордость Ушиджимы – Ушиджима знает, что эта ровная золотистая гладь, купающаяся в лучах полуденного солнца, не находит отклика в его душе. Ойкаву манят темнота, окутывающая все пространство за облаками, и свет далеких холодных звезд ему гораздо ближе, чем тепло самой близкой из них.

Ушиджима не понимает его. Не может запомнить имена всех тех созвездий, что Ойкава бормочет иногда во сне. Не представляет, как устроена космическая ракета, несмотря на то, что каждый вечер следит за тем, как сосредоточено Ойкава разбирает кипы чертежей. И не способен подавить дрожь от мысли, что Ойкава собирается _туда_.

 

 ///

Все началось еще когда он был маленьким. Тогда он еще не понимал, почему его отец все чаще и чаще приходил с полей разочарованным и усталым. Не знал, почему люди в телевизоре говорят такими взволнованными голосами.

Он играл в волейбол, ходил в школу и заботился о домашних птицах – пока единственных животных, доверенных ему.

Со временем он начал понимать. Когда все чаще стали приходить тайфуны. Когда чаще начала кричать сирена, возвещающая об очередном землетрясении. Когда поле, раньше до краев засеянное пшеницей, стало уменьшаться и слабеть.

Правительство объявило о сокращении государственного бюджета на оборону, транспорт, здравоохранение и множество других отраслей. Все деньги направлялись на то, чтобы замедлить процесс, остановить который было невозможно.

Когда Ушиджиме девятнадцать, и он уже целыми днями пропадает в полях, помогая отцу, он встречает Ойкаву.

Ойкава приезжает из Токио с группой ученых, и они работают, изучают и делают какие-то вычисления недалеко от его рабочего участка.

Однажды вечером, в сумерках, Ушиджима замечает странное движение в поле. Он берет фонарь и идет проверять, с одной стороны, не зная, что он там встретит, а с другой – не в силах оставить все так, как есть.

Он в тишине пробирает сквозь высокие стебли, и прислушивается к шорохам. Когда шум становится совсем близким, он выключает фонарь и идет на звук.

Ойкава неожиданно выпрыгивает на него, будто из засады, и валит на землю. Ушиджима сильнее, и уже спустя мгновение они меняются позициями. Ойкава испуганно смотрит на него широко открытыми, карими глазами, а Ушиджима крепко сжимает его запястья.

\- Я потерял свой волейбольный мяч, - Ойкава первым прерывает затянувшееся молчание.

\- Волейбольный мяч? – Ушиджима переспрашивает, просто на всякий случай. Ему никогда прежде не доводилось встречаться с человеком, который в одиночестве и ночью играл бы в волейбол.

\- Да, - с вызовом подтверждает Ойкава. – Он укатился в это дурацкое поле, и я не могу его найти.

\- Поле не дурацкое, - с обидой возражает Ушиджима. Ему не нравится, когда землю оскорбляют.

\- Встань с меня, - требует Ойкава, начиная выворачиваться из захвата. Ушиджима не спешит его отпускать, рассчитывая услышать извинения. – Отпусти! – Ушиджима только сильнее хмурится. – Ладно, ладно, - Ойкава вздыхает и снова расслабляется. – Меня зовут Ойкава Тоору, и это поле не дурацкое, а теперь дай мне подняться?

Ушиджима отпускает его и встает.

\- А тебя как зовут, суровый хозяин полей? – Ойкава принимает протянутую ему руку, и Ушиджима рывком поднимает его с земли.

\- Ушиджима Вакатоши.

\- Ну что, Ушивака-чан, поможешь мне найти мяч, и я перестану топтать твое поле?

 

Мяч они тогда не нашли. Зато Ойкава успел крепко надоесть Ушиджиме с этим дурацким прозвищем, и рассказать ему кучу вещей. Ушиджима счел их бесполезными, но Ойкаву они приводили в восторг:

\- Ушивака-чан, пока ты горбишься на этом поле, где-то умирают и рождаются звезды. Но ты об этом не узнаешь, потому что их свет будет идти до земли, возможно, целые сотни лет. И только твои правнуки увидят отголосок тех событий, которые происходят там прямо сейчас.

Ушиджима молчал, не понимая, к чему ему знать об этом, если он даже не сможет увидеть это и какое это все имеет значение. Но Ойкаве было как будто все равно.

\- Не нужна никакая машина времени. Наше прошлое сейчас над нашими головами. Просто взгляни на небо, Ушивака-чан. Эти звезды уже не тут, они переместились в пространстве на многие световые года, а их свет только сейчас достиг нас с тобой.

Уже в первую ночь знакомства с Ойкавой, пока они медленно исследовали под светом единственного фонарика землю под ногами, Ушиджима понял, что Ойкава не прикован к этой земле. Душой и сердцем готовый устремиться в дальний полет, ему нужен был только шанс.

 

Который появился спустя восемь лет.

 

 ///

\- Я согласился.

Ушиджима и не сомневался. Но не говорит этого вслух, а только кивает.

\- Ушива- Вакатоши, - Ойкава редко называет его по имени. Ушиджима даже отрывает взгляд от книги, лежавшей перед ним. – Через год. Мы отправляемся через год.

 

Благородная миссия по спасению человечества. План, разрабатывавшийся лучшими из лучших, учеными со всех стран и континентов, на который уходили все доступные средства. Корабль надежды, отправлявшийся с Земли в долгое, затяжное плавание, которому суждено было либо принести хорошую новость, либо широким росчерком поставить крест на судьбе человечества.

Ушиджиме было бы все равно: у него не осталось семьи или близких друзей чтобы беспокоиться о них, но у него все еще был клочок земли, о котором он заботился и который давал скудные плоды. Ему было достаточно и этого, и ему было бы все равно – он бы дотянул до конца вместе с Землей.

Было бы, если бы не Ойкава.

В погоне за своей мечтой, Ойкава дошел до самого конца. Его показывали по телевизору, как единственного участника экспедиции из Японии, он дал интервью национальному каналу, в котором пообещал приложить все усилия, чтобы миссия завершилась успешно.

Ойкава собирался в холодное безмолвие космоса, и не собирался скучать по Земле.

Но последний свой год перед вылетом, он проводит в доме Ушиджимы.

 

 ///

\- Время – это одно из измерений. Оно может тянуться, и может сокращаться.

Одно из немногих красивых и умных изречений Ойкавы, с которым Ушиджима согласен.

Время тянется лениво и долго, но пролетает до обидного незаметно.

Ойкава с сумками стучится в его дверь теплым августовским вечером, и той же ночью они идут в поле с термосом и двумя лежаками. Ойкава чертит пальцем полоски, отмечая свой будущий путь.

А потом Ушиджима замечает падающую звезду и загадывает желание, не говоря об этом Ойкаве. Тот как-то раз уже успел высмеять его: «Ты опоздал, Ушивака-чан. Эта звезда уже давным-давно мертва, ей не исполнить ничьих желаний».

Проходит осень, пасмурная, дождливая и холодная. Очередной неурожайный год, и Ушиджима уже устал расстраиваться. Ойкава заваривает ему чай и успокаивающе дышит рядом.

Наступает зима, и в их дворе появляется большой пузатый снеговик, который Ойкава называет не иначе, как Восток.

\- В честь первого, - загадочно ухмыляется он.

(Ушиджима узнает в честь какого первого, только следующей осенью. Один, в пустом доме, он бороздит просторы интернета и запоем читает статьи о первом человеке, совершившем полет в космос.)

Весной зацветает тонкий, хрупкий саженец вишни, который Ушиджима посадил в прошлом году. Ойкава долго вертится вокруг единственного бутона, и даже фотографирует его. Ушиджима только жмет плечами – деревцу понадобится еще несколько лет, чтобы раскинуть свои ветви и зацвести по-настоящему. Но у него в голове тут же возникает леденящая кровь мысль, что к моменту, когда Ойкава вернется (или не вернется), оно может уже иссохнуть и навсегда застыть, расчеркивая небо черными лапами-ветками.

А летом Ойкава собирает вещи и уезжает.

Нет долгих прощаний.

Пока Ойкава забрасывает сумки в багажник своего внедорожника, Ушиджима стоит на крыльце и собирает в себе мужество, чтобы сказать ему несколько слов, что давно вертелись на языке.

«Тоору, я люблю тебя».

«Я буду ждать тебя».

«Возвращайся».

 

\- Ушивака-чан, - Ойкава подходит к нему, а Ушиджима все еще только молча сжимает кулаки. – Смотри иногда на небо? Впервые там будет кто-то, кто будет смотреть в ответ на тебя.

Ойкава хочет сказать что-то еще, но останавливается.

Ушиджима решается.

Он успевает поймать ладонь Ойкавы и прижать ее к своей щеке. Закрывая глаза, он думает, что эту нежность он себе может не только простить – это как подарок самому себе. Единственный подарок-воспоминание, которые помогут ему пережить десятилетия на больной, измученной земле, задыхающейся и изнемогающей от пожирающей ее изнутри хвори. Ведь он теперь такой же как она – без Ойкавы, и без его разговоров о звездах, о материях, о пространстве и времени, о покорителях космоса, что были до него; и без его вечных подколок, сарказма, нытья, без посиделок за старым деревянным столом, с чаем и книгами, когда холодная ступня Ойкавы, то и дело задевала ногу Ушиджимы, и без этого взгляда, глубоких карих глаз, в которых, кажется, навсегда застыл свет звезд, дошедший до земли почти десять лет тому назад.

Ушиджима считает про себя ровно до шестидесяти. Шестьдесят секунд – ровно одна минута. Только этот определенный отрезок времени, пространственно-временного континуума, в измерении 3+1, событие – как точка в системе координат – только его Ушиджима оставляет себе, прежде чем отпустить руку Ойкавы.

 

\- Я вернусь, - снова шепчет Ойкава, невпопад целуя щеки, нос, лоб и губы Ушиджимы. – Жди.

Ушиджима коротко целует его в ответ. Одно легкое касание губами чужих губ, и Ойкава запрыгивает в машину, заводит ее с полоборота, и тут же разгоняется на песчаной дороге, поднимая за собой клубы пыли.

Ушиджима стоит на крыльце, пока черная точка совсем не исчезает с горизонта. Тогда он заходит в дом и неуверенно осматривается вокруг.

А что теперь?

 

 ///

Листки календаря летят один за другим, будто лепестки цветущей вишни под порывистым весенним ветром.

Седина трогает виски Ушиджимы, а потом покрывает и всю голову. В жилистых руках все еще много силы, но он все чаще и чаще присаживается, чтобы отдохнуть и перевести дыхание.

Он перестает смотреть телевизор, потому что там уже давно не говорят ничего хорошего. А плохое он видит и сам.

Поле не дает уже почти ничего, хоть он и продолжает упрямо засаживать его.

Окрестности совсем опустели, после того как люди поняли, как бесполезно пытаться вырастить хоть что-нибудь на трескающейся земле.

Ушиджима остается одним из последних. Все еще упрямо заботится о своем поле, поливает подросшую вишню, и каждый день убирается в хлевах и курятнике.

Только все реже и реже смотрит наверх, потому что воспоминания о красивом юноше, мечтавшем о звездах, становятся все бледнее и бледнее.

Он с трудом вспоминает голос Ойкавы и черты его лица. Какие у него были руки? Какие волосы? А какая походка?

В памяти хорошо отпечатались лишь глаза, всегда с этим любопытным и ироничным взглядом. И обещание, которое Ушиджима все равно хранит.

К шестидесяти годам, он уже готов сдаться, но однажды случайно включает старое радио и попадает как раз на объявление:

«Миссия возвращается».

И Ушиджима продолжает поддерживать огонь своей веры еще пять лет.

Потом здоровье подводит его. Поле полностью высыхает, и даже полынь не трогает его. Он живет на старые сбережения, которых хватает только на продукты, и продает последний скот.

Каждую ночь он в тайне надеется, что закрывает глаза в последний раз. У него не осталось сил смотреть на безжизненную землю, и нет желания поднимать взгляд к бездушной синеве неба.

 

 ///

Ойкава возвращается весной.

Ушиджима дремлет в старом кресле качалке, когда сквозь открытое окно до него доносится шум подъезжающей машины, потом хлопок двери и тихие шаги на крыльце.

Он входит не стучась. Легкая, тихая походка, которую Ушиджима вспоминает, и не может понять, как же он ее забыл.

Ойкава стоит у дверей. Ушиджима не в состоянии различить уже всех деталей, но Ойкава почти так же молод, как и тогда, когда он уезжал. Волосы еще не тронула седина, на лице почти нет морщин, а карие глаза все также лучатся каким-то внутренним светом, даже сквозь пелену слез.

Сначала Ушиджима думает, что это слезы разочарования. Никто не захотел бы возвращаться к больному, сломанному старику. Но потом, Ойкава подходит к нему и крепко обнимает.

\- Я дома, я дома, я дома. Спасибо, - «что дождался» он так и не произносит.

Ойкава плачет, долго и горько. Извиняясь, за что был так долго. И за то, что их жизни прошли в разных временах. Ушиджима наоборот улыбается.

Ойкава знает о космосе куда больше Ушиджимы, и он прав почти во всех вещах, касающихся космического пространства. И только в одном он ошибся: даже свет от мертвой звезды может исполнить одно единственное желание, если оно было по-настоящему искренним.

Ушиджима только хотел вместе с Ойкавой, однажды полюбоваться на цветение вишни в своем саду.

 

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> "I know you've gone too far  
> So I, I can't look at the stars"
> 
> Grace Potter & The Noctunarls - Stars


End file.
